Degrassi: Life After College (season 1)
The first season of Degrassi: Life After College commenced airing in Canada on January 1, 2025 and concluded on February 1, 2025, and contains 13 episodes. It focuses on the life of the classical characters of Degrassi: The Other Generation after graduating from college. The show managed to receive an average of 0.928 viewers during its three-month run.Degrassi spin-off earns a average rating of 0.96 million viewers, likely to be cancelled On August 4, 2025, after a long period with no news, ETV announced that due to the lack of ratings the show would be cancelled.ETV cancels Sasha's Degrassi 'Life After College' spinoff after lack of ratings Despite the series' 4 August cancellation, ETV announced that the Official DVD would still release on 15 August. The DVD then released as planned on 15 August and was known as "The Complete Season" instead of "Series", leaving viewers in the thought of a continuation of some sort, which ETV declined.Degrassi: Life After College not cancelled after all? Official DVD released worldwide!ETV denies hope of continuation; states DVD was created before cancellation On 1 October 2025, ETV stated that due to the unexpected success from the Official DVD, the series would be moving forward with a Season 2 that would be of original Degrassi writers and a big cast focusing on different characters per episode.ETV reverses decision to cancel Degrassi: Life After College due to success from Official DVD; Season 2 to focus on many characters ETV later announced that the show would be renamed to Degrassi Reunited.Degrassi: Life After College known as Degrassi Reunited in Season 2 and Beyond Main characters The following 2 characters received star billing:Degrassi: Life After College - Series Regulars * Sasha Pieterse as Sonja Hernandez * Zara Larsson as April Wilson Recurring characters Many characters from the classical Degrassi: The Other Generation reprises their roles as recurring characters. * as Javier Bell Episodes Lead plots: * Sonja Hernandez-Wilson (6 episodes) * April Hernandez-Wilson (3 episodes) * Nicki Henderson (1 episode) * Cathie Roberson (1 episode) * Mr. Fitzgerald (1 episode) * Anne Lewis (1 episode) Reception Degrassi: Life After College received mixed reviews from critics, though mostly negative. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gave the series an approval rating of 67%, based on 50 reviews, with an average rating of 5.68/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Degrassi: Life After College provides a mediocre continuation to the stories from the classical [ Degrassi: The Other Generation ] characters."Rottentomatoes On Metacritic, the series has a score of 60 out of 100, based on 28 critics, indicating "generally neutral/average reviews".Metacritic Users in Degrassi fansite Aprila.com stated that "the Sonja-April relationship was being mistreated in the series due to almost every episode of the show focusing on it."Degrassi fansite Aprila.com backslashes use of April-Sonja realtionship in reboot One user in particular stated that, "Although it is nice for Aprila fans like me to have a reboot based on them, it simply bores people as a normal Degrassi show focuses on different characters every episode, and this reboot has only an episode or two with other plots. I do hope though that the writers realize what they did wrong here-it's not like the show is named after them."Aprila.com | Degrassi: Life After College - Top Responses Following the release of the DVD, more users on Degrassi fansite Aprila.com critically attacked the series. One user stated, "Someone must have really saved it from being worse, looking at all these Deleted Scenes," adding that "it shouldn't have been cancelled though, you can see from the ratings that people much more enjoyed episodes that didn't focus on the relationship; a firing of staff would've done it."Aprila.com | Degrassi: Life After College DVD - Top Responses DVD release